Demons
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: Clark Kent saves a beautiful, vulnerable red-head from a bus explosion, and can't find her after he gives her to the EMT's. When he meets her again, there's a spark. Can Clark and Tess have an intimate relationship, or will their demons get in the way? Can their love survive the battle against themselves, or will their demons take over? *Cless*
1. New Boss

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I just wanted to say, there's not many Cless stories out there, so I thought I might as well write one! Leave reviews, please :) it means a lot! So... Without further adieu... Here's Demons.**_

* * *

Clark walked down the stairs of the _Daily Planet, _seeing Lois' fingers rapidly fly across the keyboard in a blur. He continued walking down the stairs and into the bullpen, ignoring the daily hustle and bustle. He stood beside Lois' desk, and she looked up at him for a brief second before taking the coffee out of his hand, taking a sip, her eyes returning to her computer screen.

"Thanks Smallville."

"That was- I-" Clark sighed, giving up. Lois took another sip of the coffee, looking up at Clark.

"Really, Smallville? Plaid? On your first day?"

"What? This shirt is nice."

"You want to impress the boss, not run her off."

"_Her?"_

"Yeah. I heard she's tough and not easy to crack. Anyways, you need to change. Do you even own a tie?"

"No. Even if I had something to change into, I'm not changing out of this shirt." Lois stumbled forwards, spilling coffee on Clark's shirt.

"Oops," she said, smiling.

"Really, Lois? This was one of my favorite shirts." Lois walked over to the coat rack, grabbing a suit off of it and handing it to Clark.

"Hey!" The man who owned the suit said as he saw Lois.

"Shut it. This man is in dire need if fashion advice," she said, grabbing Clark's wrist and shoving him into the phone booth in the office. "Change." Lois stood outside the door, waiting for Clark, and eventually, he opened the door.

"How do I look?" Lois was about to make a witty remark, but as she turned around, she was speechless.

"Not too shabby, Smallville," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "At least you look like you actually belong here instead of in a field." There was a deep rumble and the ground shook, causing Lois to be thrown into Clarks arms. He put his hands on her waist, and helped her stand up straight. "What the hell?" she asked, turning around. "Smallville-" she turned back around, expecting to see Clark, but he was gone. "Clark?"

* * *

Clark arrives on the main street, where a bus has exploded. He uses the cover of smoke to tear open the roof of the bus to allow the people inside to escape. As he is helping them out of the wreckage, he notices a red haired woman inside, and steps onto the bus. He gently picks her up, and walks out of the bus. As he's walking to the ambulances, the girl opens her eyes. She looks up at him, and a quiet gasp escapes her lips. She studies his face. It's broad and muscular, and the girl could tell that he was strong. She'd never been touched with such strong, protective arms, but yet, she'd never felt more safe. With muscular yet gentle arms wrapped safely and protectively around her, he looked down at her and smiled.

"You're okay now. Everything's going to be okay." She smiled slightly, admiring his braveness as she let out a small whimper. He called an ambulance over as he set her on a stretcher. "Get her help, and make sure she gets the best care," he said smiling as he looked at her. He left, seeing if anyone else needed help, and she watched him leave.

After Clark used his super-hearing to listen to the cops, he walked back over to the crowd of ambulances.

"Is the red-haired woman I brought over here okay?" He asked an EMT.

"Im not sure, they took her somewhere." Clark's phone buzzed, and he pulled it out.

**Where are you? **the text from Lois said.

Clark walked into the bullpen, seeing Lois, once again, chasing down a story.

"Where'd you run off to this time, Smallville?"

"I went down to see if they needed help down there," he said as he walked to her desk.

"Please tell me you got some useful information."

"The cops think the bomb misfired." An aide walked into the bullpen, but stopped at the door.

"Miss Mercer would like to see you," he said as Lois stood up.

"Oh, well, I've been waiting-"

"Not you," he interrupted. "Mr. Kent." Lois flashes Clark a smile, and fixed his shirt collar.

"Don't screw up," she said as Clark walked off.

"Miss Mercer?" Clark asked as he walked up to Lex's old office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Kent." Clark walked in, shutting the door behind him. A red-haired woman was standing at the window, looking down at the street. She turned around, and both Clark and her eyes got wide, and she gasped. "_You're _Clark Kent?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"_You're_ my new boss? _You're Miss Mercer?_" Clark asked nervously, recognizing her as the girl he'd saved from the bus. She was beautiful. Her curly, red hair was cascading down her shoulders, and her face was muscular and boney. He was rendered speechless.

"Call me Tess. You seem nervous, Mr. Kent. You didn't look like this when I was the damsel in distress. Is everything alright?"

"E-everything's fine," he said, "I'm just shocked, that's all. I didn't expect to see you again. I wanted to, but I never expected to see you so soon."

"Well, thank you. For what you did out there. You saved my life. Lex told me a whole lot shout you. Including the fact that you have a thing for saving people."

"I would exactly say it was a thing," Clark laughed nervously. "I just like helping. If you heard anything bad about me, don't take his word for it," he joked, lightening the mood. Tess laughed, calming Clark's nerves.

"I was wondering," she said walking out from behind her desk, "if Lex Luthor's best friend might know where he's disappeared to."

"Lex and I aren't friends anymore. The Lex I know disappeared a long time ago," Clark said, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "I don't know where he's at."

"Well, Mr. Kent, thank you for saving my life." Clark smiled, walking out, and stopped, turning around.

"You know, I'd hate to see your life get consumed by the job like Lex's did."

"I don't plan on it," Tess said. Clark nodded, and as he was walking out, Tess said a few last words before he shut the door behind him. "I hope to see you at the party tonight at the _Talon_," she said. Tess' assistant opened the door and stepping into Tess' office.

"Would you like me to keep an eye on him, Miss Mercer?"

"No," she smiled, staring at the spot where Clark once stood. "I'll keep an eye on him myself. I think Mr. Kent is hiding something."

* * *

Clark, Lois, Oliver, and Chloe walked into the _Talon_, and Clark saw Tess talking to someone by the stairs. He was speechless. She was wearing a long, tight, perfect-fit purple dress that hugged her beautiful, curvy body. One shoulder was strapless, and the other was cinched together with a giant, gorgeous diamond pin. Her curly hair was pulled to one side of her head, pinned in the back, with a pin identical to the one on her dress in the back. She saw Clark and after she said some thing to the man she was talking to, she walked over to the newly arrived guests.

"Mr. Kent," she said, "Miss Lane. Nice to see you." She looked at Chloe, and then saw Oliver, and her face dropped. Oliver glared at her, giving her the look, and she smiled. "Hi, I'm Tess Mercer, new CEO of LuthorCorp." She shook Oliver's free hand, the one that wasn't locked in Lois' arm, and he smiled.

"Oliver Queen of Queen Industries. Nice to meet you, Merc- Miss Mercer."

"Call me Tess," she smiled. "I haven't seen you around the _Daily Planet," _she said, turning to Chloe.

"Oh, no. I don't work there. I used to, but... I came as Clark's plus-one."

"I see," she smiled. "And I'm guessing Mr. Queen is your plus-one, Lane?"

"You bet," Lois said.

"Thought you might want to get to know the competition," Oliver smiled.

* * *

"Well, I'm leaving. This is boring," Lois said walking towards the door. Clark grabbed her arm, and she turned around.

"Dance with me," he smiled. Lois slightly smiled, getting close to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his on her waist.

"I never expected I would be dancing with you, Smallville," she said, looking at Chloe and Oliver dancing.

"Me either. I can't say I've never thought about it."

"Really?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Really," he smiled back. Their eyes met, and Lois' heart skipped a few beats. They stared at each other, and both slowly leaned in. You couldn't fit a piece of paper in between their lips as the space between them disappeared.

"I'd like to make a toast," Tess said, clinking on her wine glass just before Lois and Clark kissed. They quickly pulled away, looking at Tess, who was standing on the landing at the too of the stairs in front of the _Talon _apartment door. "I'd just like to say, thank you all for coming. I hope we have a great year together," she said, lifting up her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers," the crowd said as they all lifted up their drinks and took a sip. Clark looked at Lois, and she had a hurt look on her face. She'd seen the way Clark looked at Tess, and the fact that Lois and Clark would never be together hurt her even more.

"Are you alright, Lois?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, Smallville. Just upset that I didn't have wine," she joked. "Im gonna go get some," she said, walking away. Clark looked over at Tess, and she had been staring at him. They met at the bottom of the stairs and Clark smiled, sticking his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"I'm not a dancer," she smiled back.

"Oh, come on, just one dance. I saved it just for you."

"And what if I do want to dance with you, Mr. Kent?" She asked teasingly.

"Sucks for you, then." He grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he put his on her waist, and they looked into each other's eyes. Tess, once again, felt safe in his arms.

"That was a bold move of you, Mr. Kent. You didn't seem this brave when you saw me in my office today."

"Like I said, I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"I see," she smiled. "So, are you having fun?"

"I am now," he smiled, "I didn't even want to come tonight."

"Then why did you? It's not like I would've fired you."

"I wanted to see this special someone."

"Do you like this person?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes. I do. We've only just met, but as far as I can see, she's amazing. She's beautiful, shes smart, and she's obviously trust-worthy."

"Does she like you back?"

"I doubt it. She's a city girl. Rich. I'm just a farm boy."

"You're not just a farm boy. If she doesn't realize how amazing you are, it's her loss. Ask her out to dinner."

"Well, I would. But you know that rule that a certain ex-CEO of LuthorCorp made? Co-workers can't date co-workers. The only time I can see her is at work."

"Well, I'm the new CEO, and I make the rules now," she smiled.

"I understand the reason for the rule. If things go south it'll be awkward."

"Wouldn't it be awkward to see her every day without telling her how you really feel?" Tess knew who Clark was talking about. Of course it was Lois. She'd seen the way Lois looked at Clark.

"I guess, but I don't think Lex would really want you making changes. If he doesn't want us dating co-workers, he definitely wouldn't want us to date the boss." Tess didn't hear the last part, and she still thought Clark was talking about Lois.

"Just tell Lois how you really feel," she said.

"Lois?" Clark gave her the weirdest look, and laughed.

"Yeah. You two have chemistry. You should see the way she looks at you."

"We're talking about Lois, right? Lois Lane? No way. There's nothing going on between Lois and I. I was talking about you, Tess." Her eyes got wide, and she stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"Then yes," she said as the song ended.

"Yes what?" Clark asked as she walked away.

"Yes I'll go to dinner with you. Be at the mansion at 7 tomorrow night."

"I- You- Wha-" Clark stuttered. He smiled, realizing he had a date with Tess Mercer.


	2. Turbulence

AN. All of this chapter except for the first of it is from season 8 episode 16, Turbulence.

* * *

Clark walked into the Luthor mansion, and found Tess in the office.

"You're not dressed," he said. "Did you change our mind about our date?"

"No, of course not," Tess said standing up and walking over to him. "I had work to take care of. After I was done, I was working out and lost track of time. If you'll give me a minute, I'll be ready."

"Or we could eat here, if you'd like. We don't have to go out."

"I look terrible," she laughed. "I'm in yoga pants, a tank top, my hair is messy, and I'm sweaty and gross."

"You look beautiful," Clark smiled.

"Well thank you. So... Do you want me to just have my assistant order us some food?"

"That would be great," he smiled.

"Do you like Chinese?"

"Love it."

"Well, then," Tess smiled. "I'll let my assistant know."

* * *

"How is it?" Tess asked, eating some noodles.

"It's good. Yours?"

"Amazing."

"Can you pass the sweet and sour chicken?" Tess handed him the carton of chicken and the sweet and sour sauce in the styrofoam container. "Thanks."

"So, Clark..."

"Did Lex ever talk about me?" Clark smiled nervously.

"He did. Very often. He told me you were a good friend. He also told me you have a knack for saving people. A real hero complex."

"Oh," Clark said. "Did he say anything else?"

"Plenty," Tess smiled. "I feel like I already know you." Clark's phone rang, and he checked the caller ID.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I need to take this, it's Oliver Queen." Clark went out into the hallway, and answered the phone. "Oliver, what's up?"

"We need you."

"Okay, I'll, uh..." He looked in the office, and Tess smiled at him. "I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and walked back into the office. "I'm sorry," he said, grabbing his coat. "Oliver needs my help." He kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled. "I had fun."

"Me too," Tess said as Clark left.

* * *

Clark sat down at his desk, throwing his red bag beside it. A police alert popped up on the screen and he didn't even notice Tess walk up beside him.

"Nifty knapsack, Kent. Are you on your way to P.E.?" She joked, picking up the red backpack.

"I just got back from the gym," he nodded.

"If you want to graduate from the bullpen to the corner office, you need to look the part."

"Yeah, well, thanks for the tip," he said as Tess walked off with his bag and he followed her.

"I think we can find something a little less 'High School Musical' and a little more Louis Vuitton to carry around whatever it is that you're hiding in here."

She was about to open it when Clark grabbed it, saying, "Well, it really is just my gym stuff and I don't think I want my boss going through my underwear."

"It's okay. I'll take you shopping when we get back," she said, pressing the button to call down the elevator.

"Get back? Where are we going?"

"L.A." When Clark gave her a suspicious look, she continued. "I'm announcing the new Mercer Media Group at a press conference and I need a friendly reporter to lob softballs."

"And you want _me_ to go with you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Every cub reporter gets his big break. This just happens to be yours. Don't underestimate your talents, Kent. There's no telling where they'll take you. The sky is the limit." Clark looked around, and Tess smiled. "Do you have more important things to do?"

"No, of course not."

"Good," she said just as the elevator doors opened, "because the only reporters I want working for the Planet are those who take their jobs seriously." She stepped into the elevator, Clark not far behind, and she smiled as the doors closed.

* * *

"It's nice of Oliver to let you use his private jet," Clark said as he and Tess stepped onto the plane.

"Well," Tess said untying her jacket, "LuthorCorp and Queen Industries are a happy conglomerate now. We share all of our toys," she said taking her jacket off as the pilot walked in.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Mercer. We may have to reroute and land in Santa Barbara. Towers inform me there's a storm coming into L.A."

"Thank you, Captain Nichols," she said as the captain walked back into the control room.

As Tess sat down, Clark said, "From what I understand, you've been racking up quite a lot of frequent fly miles lately."

"Well there are a lot of foreign titans to charm when you're starting a global endeavor. Plus I had to make a pit stop in Geneva to see a plastic surgeon." Clark looked at her strangely and she smiled. "Oh, it wasn't a nip-tuck. Lex Luthor LoJacked me with some bio-tech hardware, and I had to have it sliced out."

"Lana told me what Lex put you through. I'm sorry."

"What about what Lex put _you _through?" She asked curiously. "He pretended to be your friend for how many years?"

"I'd like to think that there was a time when Lex and I had a real friendship."

"That wasn't a friendship. Clark, you were his obsession. Lex wanted so much to be like you," she said when he looked down nervously. When he looked back up, she continued, "but he knew - he knew in his heart he never could."

"Did Lex talk to you about me?" Clark asked, smiling, after staring at Tess for a while.

"He kept a journal."

"What'd it say?" He asked nervously, smiling.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," she smiled.

"Are you thirsty?"

"What?" Tess asked, not realizing what Clark was talking about.

"I am," he said, getting up. "I'm sure that Oliver keeps a bottle of the good stuff around here somewhere."

* * *

"I don't think Oliver Queen would appreciate us finishing off his private reserve of 1990 Cristal," Tess said as Clark poured them both another glass.

"It's a long flight, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us drinking a few more glasses," Clark chuckled lightly as Tess got up. "About Lex's journal... He's gone now, so you can tell me," he said as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Enough about Lex's journal... Okay? I want to talk about you," Tess smiled. "We've had two bottles of champagne and you seem to have this inhuman ability to withstand the affects of alcohol."

"I have a high metabolism."

"Me too. I can hold my liquor like no other," she chuckled lightly before continuing. "It's in the Mercer genes." She sat back down, sighing. "Daddy dearest used to be able to finish off a fifth before the lunch whistle blew at the mill," Tess said, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Sounds tough," Clark sighed.

"Let's just say it wasn't the Norman Rockwell childhood that you had at the Kent farm."

"Nobody's childhood is perfect," Clark smiled.

"Yeah, but I bet you were read fairytales at bed time. Not like what my dad did." Tess set her glass on the table and sighed. "I'm sorry," she said as Clark sat down. "You don't- you don't need to hear that."

"It's okay," Clark said looking at her. She moved a piece of hair out of her mouth, and used her hands to elaborate as she spoke.

"I has these blue sheets that I used to pull up over my head... And it made me feel like I was underneath the ocean. And I would hide in there, and, uh," she chuckled, "pretend to be the Little Mermaid, waiting, _dreaming _of my prince to come rescue me." Clark smiled. "And then my dad would come in," she scoffed before taking a long pause, looking down, before she continued. "The bastard shattered my eardrum.. And he broke my arm... Three times," she said looking back up at Clark. "I bet you didn't expect the on-flight entertainment to include my true Hollywood story, hmm?" She chuckled lightly.

"I'm just glad it has a happy ending. Look at you now."

"I think I'm just good at covering my tracks. Kind of like you, Clark." She stood up and Clark gave her a funny look.

"Why would I cover my tracks?"

Tess turned around and said, "I don't know. Why would Lex have an entire room devoted to you?" Clark just stared up at her, swallowing nervously. "Hmm? I've seen the photographs - the crushed Porsche, the- the mushroomed bullets."

"I can't explain to you Lex Luthor's delusions."

"Lex was a lot of things, but he was not delusional. Clark... We all have our deepest, darkest secrets. I just told you mine. Now tell me yours," she said, bending down to be eye level with him.

"There's nothing to tell," Clark smiled. "With me, what you see is what you get." Tess stood up, and pressed the intercom button, grabbing her glass on the way.

"How's the weather look in L.A.?"

"The skies are all clear," Captain Nichols replied. Tess sat down and took a sip of her champagne, setting it on the table. The plane shook, and Tess and Clark both looked around alarmingly.

"What's happening?" Tess asked. They both looked out the window, and Clark stood up. He went into the cockpit and saw that the pilot was gone, and there was a huge hole in the front of the plane. Meanwhile, Tess ran into the back, opening the locker and finding two parachutes. She closed the locker and ran back into the main part of the plane as Clark returned.

"There's a hole in the cockpit, and the pilots gone," Clark said, practically screaming over the alarm.

"I looked everywhere, and I can't find the parachutes," Tess lied. Clark looked around as Tess fell to the ground, coughing.

"You're gonna be okay." He bent down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Clark, do something." He looked up and grabbed one of the breathing masks that was dangling from the ceiling.

"Here. Put this on," he said as he put it on her mouth. "Just breathe." Tess looked at him as she took in deep, panicky breaths, and Clark saw the most terrified look on her face. Clark grabbed the breathing tube and kinked it. "Keep breathing! You're gonna be okay." Tess slowly closed her eyes, laying her head on the couch. Clark got up and knocked the door off of the plane with one strong punch. He ran back over to Tess, took the breathing mask off, and he picked her up and jumped out of the plane. Not far behind them, the plane exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

Clark walked into the office at the Luthor mansion, and walked over to Tess' desk.

"Well there he is-" Tess said as Clark turned around and looked at her. "The prince who came to my rescue," she said from the overlook in her white silk robe, a drink in her hand.

"I would think parachuting out of a jet and landing in the Arizona desert would've slowed you down, but you seem to be doing just fine."

"I knew I was fine the moment I woke up in that Phoenix emergency room, to see you... Standing by my side." Clark smiled, and Tess walked over to the steps.

"Did you figure out what brought down Oliver's jet? Someone may have been trying to kill you."

"It is a dangerous world we live in," Tess said as she walked down the steps. "The NTSB is still investigating the explosion."

"Have they found the pilots body?"

"No. And I feel terrible. Why is it that's he's dead, and we're still alive? I guess I'm just lucky that you were in the right place at the right time," she said as she set a newspaper on her desk. Clark looked down at it, and the headline said, 'Red-Blue Blur to the Rescue.'

"I guess the lucky part was finding that parachute," he's said nervously, not turning around.

"Yeah, about the parachute - where was that? I looked everywhere," she said as Clark turned around.

"You must've missed it. I found it stashed in the cabin locker."

"Just one?" Tess asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was able to, uh, strap it around both of us," Clark smiled.

"Well, as terrible as it all was, I hope that this experience has brought us closer. I don't usually open up about myself to... Well, anyone, really," she smiled.

"I understand that what you told me was a part of your past you'd like to keep private," he smiled, "if you're worried I'm gonna tell someone your secret... I promise you, I won't."

Tess chuckled lightly and said, "Lex was right about you, Clark. There's not a bad bone in your body. My whole life I've had to deal with abusive people, people who took away my home. But when I'm around you... Somehow, I feel safe," she smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Clark smiled. "I better get back to the Planet. I wouldn't want you to think I'm not taking my job seriously." He left, and Tess watched him.

"Clark." He turned around, and Tess said, "I may run his company, and I may live in his mansion, but I'm not Lex. You can trust me." Clark smiled, and left.

* * *

Clark and Chloe walked into Clark's house, and Chloe said, "you _think _she knows your secret?" Clark closed the door.

"Well, she didn't exactly just come out and admit it."

"Well does she have to? I mean, you saved her by flying out of a falling jet."

"Well, we didn't fly, we sort of jumped. And she was unconscious the whole time," he said as they continued walking.

"Well, whatever the case, she knows too much and she's getting closer by the minute. So, it's time to take extreme measures. You need to quit the Daily Planet and put the Red-Blue Blur back into the closet," Chloe said as they walked into Clark's kitchen.

"I'm not changing my life because Tess Mercer might know my secret."

"But she's beyond dangerous, Clark. She tried to kill Lana."

"Only because she was trying to destroy the power suit. She was desperate to stop Lex."

"I can't believe you're defending her," Chloe scoffed.

"I'm not sure she's like Lex."

"Your ability to trust others and always see the good in people is what makes you so special, but it's also what keeps getting you into trouble," she said walking up to Clark as he looked down for a brief second, and then back up at her. "You need to be careful. And I have to go," she sighed. "Jimmy's battle is finally over at Met Gen and I get to pick up my wounded soldier," Chloe said, smiling and walking away.

"I didn't know he was coming home today. How's he doing?"

"Great. Jimmy and I made it out if the dark forest and from now on its gonna be one, long happily ever after." Clark smiled, and Chloe left.

* * *

"No more than 3 tablets a day," the nurse said, handing Chloe Jimmy's medicine. "They can be highly addictive." Chloe smiled at the nurse as Jimmy gathered his things. "Good luck," the nurse said, walking out. Jimmy took the pills as he walked out, and Chloe turned around.

"Hey. You're not in this alone, you know?"

"I know how much you enjoy playing Florence Nightingale, but I can take care of myself," he said angrily. He walked out, and Chloe followed him.

"Jimmy, I know you're upset, but trust me, I just stopped you from doing something you'd regret for the rest of your life."

"Davis came after me and I was protecting myself, but you don't believe me, you'd rather believe anyone else but me."

"People are watching us," Chloe said quietly, "can we talk about this at home?"

"_Home_? We have no home, Chloe." She cocked her head, and stuttered.

"O-okay, you still have a lot of drugs in your system, and-"

"No," Jimmy interrupted. "No, no, no. My mind has never been so _clear,_" he said pointing to his forehead. "I have put up with years of you taking someone else's side over mine," he said, progressively getting louder. "First Clark, and then Davis?! Look, I realize now, that you just don't trust me. You never have." Chloe stared at him, and he walked away.

"Of course I trust you, Jimmy, I trust you with my whole heart. I'm your _wife_."

"And that's what I don't understand!" He yelled, walking up to her. "Why the hell did you even marry me?!"

"Sir," a cop said, walking up to them. "Settle down."

"I'm fine!" Jimmy yelled at him.

"We were just leaving," Chloe said to the cop.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you," Jimmy said as the cop walked away and Chloe turned around.

"Come on, Jimmy. We can work through this," she whispered.

"I am _done_ trying to make this work. Marrying you... Was the biggest mistake of my life." He walked away, leaving Chloe in tears. She stood in the middle of the hallway crying, her hands in he pockets, looking around nervously as people stared at her.

* * *

Chloe knocked on Clark's door, and he let her in.

"Chloe?" He asked as she fell into his arms, crying. "Chloe what's wrong? Where's Jimmy?"

"I don't know," she cried.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

"We got in a fight."

"What happened?"

"He said I always take someone else's side, but never his... He said that marrying me was the biggest mistake of his life." Clark hugged her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay." Clark rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head. He didn't see Tess walk up to the door to see if he wanted to go out to dinner, only to see him holding Chloe in his arms, and she walked off sadly.

* * *

"Have a nice life, Mr. Nichols," Tess said as she handed a briefcase full of money to the 'dead' pilot.

"Thank you, Miss Mercer," he said as he left. Tess smiled, her experience with Clark earlier confirming her suspicions.

* * *

AN.2. Another thing, next chapter, Im going to skip a lot of episodes and go to the ending of 8x20 Beast, then skip to 8x22 Doomsday, when they kill Davis. I don't know where I'll go from there.


	3. Exposed

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked as he stepped in.

"Mr. Kent," Tess said, standing up from her seat behind her desk. "Shut the door." Clark shut the door and walked over to Tess.

"Now answer my question. Are you avoiding me?"

"No, why?"

"Because. You'll walk through the bullpen like it's something important and every time you see me, you make sure you got to opposite direction so you don't have to see me. Did I do something?" He asked, confused.

"No," Tess said again. "I stopped by the farm the other day."

"When?"

"Chloe was there. You two seemed awfully cuddly, so I left." Clark raised his eyebrows, and laughed.

"Oh. That? That was nothing. Chloe and I are just friends. She had personal issues and I was just lending her friendly support and comfort."

"Right," Tess said. "Well, whatever it was, I didn't want to interrupt." Clark circled Tess, and she stared straight forward, nervously, as Clark leaned in to her ear.

"Ms. Mercer, if I'm not mistaken," he whispered huskily, his hot breath on her neck sending chills down her spine. "I'd say you're jealous."

"Well, Mr. Kent," Tess said as he circled her again. "I believe you're mistaken."

"I think not," he whispered, even closer to her ear. She had to grab a hold of the desk so she didn't fall. He had made her legs weak. And although she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous. The sexual tension between them was crazy, and every time they were together, things went... Let's just say no matter how professional the conversation started out, it always ended up veering into unwanted conversation about their attraction towards each other.

Tess clenched her jaw as Clark kept circling her, and he smiled.

"You're nervous," he said. "I can see it." He took in her scent, and sighed. "You want me." When Tess didn't answer, he grabbed her hip and pulled her towards him. She gasped, jerking forwards, and he put his lips near her ear. "Too bad we can't date coworkers." He swiftly walked away, and opened the door to her office. "Oh, and Ms. Mercer, might want to wipe that look of arousal off your face," he smirked as he walked off.

* * *

Clark walked into the study in the Luthor Mansion, and saw Tess sitting at her desk. He walked over to the table and got two glasses out.

"Clark?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I might come by and see my favorite boss." He picked up a bottle of wine, and sighed. "You're almost out," he said as there was a gush of wind, and he was gone. Less than 5 seconds later, he was back, holding an unopened bottle of Pinot Noir in one hand, and a red rose in the other. He handed the rose to Tess, and she just stared at him as she took the rose.

"Clark, y-you're... You lied to me. I knew it," she laughed. "I knew you were the Blur!"

"Of course you did," he said as he poured them both a glass of wine.

"Why'd you lie? Why didn't you admit it?" She asked, half angry, half excited.

"For your own protection," he said as he handed her a glass. He got close to her, and brushed a piece of hair of out her face and tucked it behind her ear, his hand trailing down her jaw and caressing her cheek. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He said as he took a sip of his wine. "Cheers," he said as he clinked their glasses together.

"Clark, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem... Off." Clark set their glasses on Tess' desk as he grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her into him. Tess gasped, and he whispered in her ear, "why don't we go someplace more private." His deep, husky, aroused voice made Tess shiver, and she pushed away.

"No, Clark," she said. "You're not yourself."

"Oh, come on. I'm just a new and improved version of Clark Kent," he smiled.

"You need to go, please. Its late and we both have work tomorrow." When he didn't leave, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled reassuringly. "Maybe we can continue this tomorrow," she whispered. "In my office."

"I like the sound of that," Clark said as he started to walk out. He slapped her ass as he left, and she sat in her desk.

"Chloe? Yeah, Clark just came by and he doesn't seem like himself."

Clark stood outside of Tess' office and listened to her talk on the phone with Chloe, before super speeding off to Detroit.

* * *

"Find him!" Tess yelled as she stormed into her office. "Clark has been gone for a month, and no one has heard from him!"

"Ms. Mercer, I-"

"No. Find him now. If you don't find him, I'll have to terminate you."

"By terminate you mean fire, right?" The head of her command team asked nervously.

"You just wish the only thing I would do is fire you. Now get to work!" He left and shut the door behind him, and her phone rang. "Chloe, what's the 4-1-1?" Tess sat down, and opened her laptop.

"I just saw Clark," Chloe said.

"Did he seem like himself?"

"I don't know. I just saw him on the street and he was walking towards the Planet. Be careful, Tess."

"Okay, I will," she said as she hung up. The door to her office opened, and Clark stepped in.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked as she stood up and walked around her desk, "I've been looking for you for a month." He didn't answer. He just put his hand on her waist, and smashed his lips onto hers. Tess protested, trying to push him away, but he didn't budge. Her eyes wide, he kissed her with quick pecks, but they were less than a second apart. She slowly gave in, and kissed him back. Moving her lips against his in perfect sync. She ran her hand down his arm and he pulled her into him.

"Clark," she said into his lips. "Clark." She pulled away, and stared into his eyes. Clark tried to speak, but all he did was stutter. He quickly walked out of her office and super sped off. Tess stared at where he once was, eyes wide.

* * *

Tess was sitting at her desk in her study, on her laptop, when Clark walked in.

"Clark," she said, standing up.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked over to her.

"For?" She asked curiously.

"Everything. I don't know what exactly, but I'm sorry for what I did when... When I was infected with red Kryptonite."

"Wait," she smiled, "you're finally admitting to me that you're the Blur?"

"Well," Clark sighed, "you've always known. And I did kind of super speed off earlier."

"True." When Tess realized what Clark had just said, her smile slowly faded away. "Wait, so were you on red k when you-"

"Kissed you?" He interrupted, and Tess looked down awkwardly. "No. I wasn't." She looked up, and stared into his eyes.

"Y-you weren't?"

"No," he smiled.

"I-I didn't know you liked me."

"Tess," Clark laughed. "Of course you did. If you didn't know I guess I didn't make it obvious enough. I'm attracted to you, Tess. I've never had so much sexual tension with someone and never done anything about it." Tess stared at him, and they both slowly leaned in. Their lips met, and Tess brought her hands up to Clark's face. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her into him. The kiss deepened, and Clark gently ran his tongue on the bottom of Tess' lip, asking for permission. Clark had never felt such passion, lust, and sexiness in his entire life. He'd never felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time.

"Wait," Clark said, pulling away.

"What?" Tess asked, breathless, staring up at him.

"We need to stop. If we don't stop now, I won't stop at all."

"Fine with me," Tess said as she raised her lips to meet his again, but he held her back.

"No, Tess, not yet. I don't want to rush into this, because every time I have, the relationship has ended too soon, and I don't want that to happen with you." Tess smiled up at him, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as they walked over to the couch.

* * *

Clark was laying on the couch, and Tess had her leg thrown over his, her head on his chest and one hand under her head, the other beside her cheek. He had his arm wrapped around her, and she was using his bicep as a surprisingly comfortable pillow.

"So, let's at least wait three months," Clark said.

"Three months?" Tess scoffed. "Clark, I don't know if I can wait that long."

"You can," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to rush this," he said.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll wait. But only for you."

"I like you," Clark smiled, and Tess laughed.

"You're alright."

"Hey!" Clark said as he started tickling her. She giggled and screamed, begging for him to stop.

"Clark!" She squealed. "Stoppppppp!" She grabbed a pillow off the couch and slapped him in the face with it. Clark super sped off, and returned less than 10 seconds later.

"Where'd you go?" Tess asked, getting off the couch.

"To get you this," he smiled as he opened a long jewelry box, to reveal a gorgeous diamond bracelet.

"Clark," she gasped. "Oh my god. What's it for?"

"Just because."

"That was really random," she laughed. "We were having a pillow fight so then you go and buy me a bracelet?"

"Yep," he smiled as he picked her up bridal style and she yelped. He laid her on the couch and cuddled with her, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

* * *

Clark knocked on the door and heard Tess say "come in." He walked into her office, shutting the door behind him.

"Mr. Kent," she smiled, "what can I do for you?"

"God, it's so damn sexy when you call me that," he said as he quickly walked over to her, picking her up and setting her on top of her desk as he smashed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her legs around his was it, making her skirt come up a little, and Clark caressed her thigh. She put her hands in his back pockets as he slipped his other hand up her shirt.

"Oh god," a female voice from the door said.

"Can I do something for you?" Tess asked nervously as she hopped off the desk and took her hands out of Clark's pocket, fixing her skirt and shirt.

"Um.. I had a story, but... I can see you're a little busy."

"No I was just leaving," Clark said, fixing his shirt as he turned around.

"Smallville?" Lois asked, eyes wide.

"Lois?" Clark asked, not realizing it was her that had walked in on them.

"Well, this is awkward," Tess said.

"I'll see you tonight at the farm," Clark said as he kissed Tess on the cheek and left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Clark had been stood up by her. Again.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kent." The bodyguard let him in and the music filled his ears. He walked over and sat at his normal table. He used to come to the Windgate a lot after his most recent breakup with Lana.

"Hey, Clark," the owner said. "We got a new dancer. Check her out."

"And now introducing... All-American Girl!, Nikki Starr!" The speakers boomed. A girl stepped out on stage, and Clark couldn't help but gawk. She was wearing a sailors hat and shirt, a short blue skirt, tall, red, leather boots that went up to her knees, and her hair was pulled back into the hat. She took the hat off and shook her hair out, and then took her shirt off. Clark smiled at the perfect size of her breasts, which were dramatically pushed up by the blue and red American-flag sequined bikini top she was wearing. She took her skirt off, and she was wearing boy shorts similar to the top. She danced around the pole and grabbed it, moving down and then back up it. Clark smiled, and looked up at her face, and nearly choked on his beer that a waitress had recently brought him. The girl saw him, and lost her concentration, going off beat. She eventually got the beat back and continued dancing, not looking at him once.

After her dance was over, the owner walked over to Clark.

"So, what'd you think? Pretty sexy, huh?"

"Really sexy," Clark said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Can I have some... Alone time with her?"

"Sure. Vixen!" He called, and a sexy waitress came over to him. "Take Mr. Kent to a back room and send Nikki Starr over there."

"Right this way Mr. Kent." She took him into a back room, and left. Soon enough, the girl who had just been on stage walked in.

"This is what you stood me up for?" He asked angrily.

"Clark," Tess sighed. "I didn't come here to dance. I came to talk to the owner about buying the club, but he thought I was a dancer."

"Oh.."

"I have to dance," she said, motioning upwards, and Clark saw the security camera in the corner. She started giving him a lap dance, and he bit his lip. She pulled him up by his shirt collar and started gyrating on him, gasping as she felt him against her. "Tess," he growled. She turned around and put her hands on his hips as she went down and quickly came back up. She put her hands on his chest and went down more slowly this time. He grabbed her and slammed her against he wall.

"Mr. Kent," she said, smirking. "No touching. You'll get in trouble."

"I can touch you whenever and wherever I want. You're mine now." He smashed his lips onto hers, and she pushed him away.

"I like a man who likes to take control." She slammed him against the wall, and smirked. "But I like being in control." She smashed his lips onto his and he laid her down on the couch. She wrapped her legs around his and the owner stormed in.

"Nikki!" He said, pulling Clark off of her. "Clark, no touching."

"I can touch her. She's my girlfriend, and she's not one of your dancers. Her name isn't Nikki."

"Who is she then?"

"Tess Mercer, CEO of LuthorCorp. I came to talk about buying the club when you mistook me for your replacement dancer."

"Oh... I'm sorry... You too Mr. Kent. I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"It's fine."

"I'm keeping the outfit, by the way," Tess said.

"Thats fine. I'm sad to see you go, I got a lot of compliments on you today," the owner smirked, messing around with Clark.

"Hey, take it easy. That's my girlfriend you're talking about," he smiled as he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of her club.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were that good at lap dancing?" He asked as they walked to his pickup.

"Didn't think I was that good," she smirked, "but obviously I was." She pointed downwards with her head, and Clark looked down.

"Tess," he laughed, looking at her. "Anything and everything you do turns me on. Even if it's the most unattractive thing." He opened the door for her and she climbed in. After he got in and started the car, he looked at Tess as he pulled onto the highway.

"You know, if you keep dancing on me like that, I don't think I'll be able to keep my word."

"On?" She asked curiously.

"Waiting to have sex." Tess bit her lip as he put his hand on her bare thigh, and Clark smiled, knowing the effect he had on her; the same effect she had on him. Her muscles clenched under his touch, and his fingers left a hot trail on her skin as he traced circles with his thumb.

* * *

Thoughts?


	4. I'm Back

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT AND ATTEMPTED RAPE.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Clark said as he walked into Tess' office at the Luthor mansion.

"Clark," Tess smiled, getting up from her desk and walking around the side of it to the front. "Sorry for what? You haven't don't anything," she smiled.

"I did everything," he said. He wasn't as close to her as he normally was, and this worried her.

"Clark, is everything alright? You're staring to worry me.." She placed her hand on his bicep, and he flinched, pulling it away.

"I don't remember everything, just brief moments, but... I was on red k."

"Clark, you told me about this a couple weeks ago."

"No," he said. "I've been on red k for the past two months. Ever since I ran away."

"I- I don't understand," she said, raising her eyebrows. "You told me that you were on red k, but that I was gone."

"I lied. I'm so sorry..."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No," he lied. "Well, I don't remember _everything_, but I do remember brief moments," he lied again.

"Like?"

"Well, one I will never forget is the other night at the club." Tess' eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly.

"Oh god," she said. "I'm sorry," she said as she turned away. "You need to leave."

"Tess-"

"I'm fine. But please go," she interrupted. "_Please_. I- I'll see you at work tomorrow." Clark walked out, a sad look on his face, and Tess turned around when she heard the doors close. She grabbed onto her seat, trying to steady herself. She sat down in the chair, and slowly started to cry.

On the other side of the door, Clark used his super hearing to see if Tess really was okay.

She wasn't.

He heard her bawling as he super sped off, a disappointed look on his face.

He'd lied. He remembered everything. Everything he'd felt. Everything he'd done.

He remembered the way it felt to kiss her. He remembered the way it felt to hold her in his arms. He remembered the way her lips felt against his. He remembered the way her soft skin felt under his big, strong hands. He remembered the way he felt when he kissed her, when he held her, when he felt her.

But most of all, he remembered how he'd never felt such love, admiration, and lust all at the same time.

* * *

"We're gonna stick out like a stripper at church," Tess said as her and Clark stepped onto the sidewalk outside of the club.

"Well, we need a plan." They thought for a minute, and Clark's eyes lit up. "Go undercover as one of the dancers. Entertainers. Bondage girls. Whatever they are," he half scoffed, half laughed.

"What? No way."

"Yes way. Maybe if he sees you with me, he'll want some and you can finally get some pictures of the senator of Kansas cheating on his wife with his mistress posing as some bimbo."

"God," Tess groaned. "The things I'd do for a story."

* * *

"This table will be fine," Clark smiled at the waitress as he sat down and waited for Tess. He wasn't looking forward to this. You know, seeing his boss in a sexual outfit, torturing him. This would be awkward as hell.

As he looked up the stairs, he saw a tall, skinny girl walk down. She was wearing black leather boots that went up to her knees, and a tight, leather black suit that clung to her body like a bathing suit. She held a whip in her hand, and her reddish hair cascaded down her shoulders. She had a mask over her eyes, and eyed Clark.

_Damn she's hot, _Clark thought_. _

She walked over to him, and leaned down in his ear.

"Come here, big boy," she said in a deep, sexy, lustful voice as she grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt.

"Actually, I have to wait for-" it was too late. She was dragging him towards the back.

"You guys give us some privacy, huh?" she said to the two girls in the room as her and Clark walked into the back room. They left, and she pushed Clark down on the couch.

"You've been a bad boy," she said in a deep voice as she ripped open his shirt.

"I- I-" he stuttered.

"Shh," she said, placing a finger over his mouth as she sat in his lap, straddling him. Clark hesitantly put his hands on her thighs, and stared at her breasts - which where pushed up dramatically by her outfit. They were practically in her face, and he gulped as he stared at her cleavage.

"You've gotta be more confident," she said as she placed her hands on his muscular chest. She yelped as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

"Like that?" he asked, smirking. She grabbed a candle from the table beside the couch, and poured the hot, melted candle wax down his chest.

He moaned as the liquid rolled down his chest and seeped into his dress pants.

"God," he groaned from the bottom of his throat. The girl hesitated at his reaction to her, and she got off of him, pulling him up off the couch. The now-hardened candle wax fell to the floor as he stood up, and she took him to the wall.

"Time for your real punishment," she said as she handcuffed his hands into cuffs that were hanging from the wall. She grabbed her whip, whipped it, and he tensed up. "I haven't even started and I'm already getting a reaction?" she asked, smirking as she looked at his crotch. She whipped him across the chest, and he groaned in pleasure. "You like that?" she asked.

"Yes," Clark groaned. A man walked in, and the girl quickly turned towards him.

"Oh, hello," she said, walking up to him and guiding him over to the couch. "You want the normal?"

"Yes, I want Divine," the man replied. The girl walked off and came back with another girl. She started grinding on the man, and the woman Clark had been with came back to him.

"I'm Vixen, by the way," she said.

"Hey, Nikki," Divine said. "Come help a girl out? You're not too bad for the new girl."

"I'm busy with another client," Vixen replied.

"Nikki with an 'i' or an 'ie'?" Clark asked.

"'i.' Why?"

"Nikki with an 'i' is sluttier."

"That's what I'm going for," she smiled as she reached into her suit and pulled her phone out. She started snapping pictures of the man and Divine, who were now making out, and Clark's eyes widened.

_Oh god,_ he thought. The girl unlocked his cuffs, and they left.

"Wait by the car," Vixen mumbled beneath her breath before walking back up the stairs.

A couple minutes later, Tess walked out of the club and walked over to the car.

"Sorry it took so long," she said as she crawled into the passenger seat and Clark got in the drivers seat. "That thing was hard to get off."

"I could've helped you," he smirked. "I actually didn't realize it was you."

"Hm. I didn't notice," she smirked back. "I can see the effect I had on you." Clark started tp blush, and he pulled away from the curb.

"Whatever. Did you get the pictures?" he asked as he pulled onto the highway.

"Of course."

"I'll drop you off at the mansion."

* * *

Clark and Tess walked into her office, and Tess thanked him.

"Thank you for bringing me home... and taking the story with me. Sorry about my... undercover.. thing."

"It's fine... Nikki," he smirked.

"Oh my god!" Tess cried. "Clark!" Clark fell to the ground, and clenched his jaw in pain as he looked up.

"Lex?" he asked through strained teeth. "You're dead."

"I was. Lex was making clones after your little mishap in the fortress and I'm one of them. I'm the only one who made it out."

"What are you doing here?" Clark groaned, holding his side. He saw the meteor rock in Lex's hand.

"I came to do something that the real Lex never had the guts to do."

"Don't hurt him!" Tess said. Lex turned to her, and smiled.

"Oh, it won't be him that I'll be hurting."

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"I may be a clone of Lex, but I still know how he felt. I have his memories. His emotions towards other people. His feelings for you are obvious. He was too scared to make a move. But I'm not." He grabbed a hold of Tess' arm, and when she tried to get out of his grip, he threw her on the ground. He got green Kryptonite handcuffs and handcuffed him to the wall. Then, he grabbed another pair and handcuffed Tess' hands to the feet of the couch.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Tess asked.

"What I should've done a long time ago."

"Leave her alone!" Clark said.

"What are you gonna do about it? Seems to me like you're a little... tied up," he smirked.

"I swear, if you hurt her..." Clark had to try his hardest not to scream when Lex punched him with Kryptonite brass knuckles. It didn't work. He screamed.

Blood streamed down his face, and Tess tried to get out of the handcuffs. Lex walked out and came back with a blanket.

"Now, now," he said as he placed the blanket over Tess' legs. "Calm down."

"Don't do this," Tess said, tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Lex was an idiot," his clone sighed as he tucked a piece of hair behind Tess' ear. "He never noticed how beautiful you were. He had everything right in front of him and didn't even realize it." He reached his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast, and she gasped.

"Please, no," Tess cried as he reached under the blanket and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pulling both them and her lace underwear down to her ankles.

"No!" Clark said, doubling over in pain. "Leave her alone!" The clone ran his hands on the insides of her thigh, and she started to bawl as he got under the blanket and laid on top of her. "Get the hell away from her!" Clark yelled. Lex didn't stop. He just kept going.

"You're gonna have to watch," he grunted. "Knowing you can't do anything about it." Tess slowly turned her head, looking at Clark as her body shook. Tears were continuously streaming down her cheeks, and in her eyes was sadness, despair, shamefulness, and embarrassment. That did it for Clark. No matter how hard it hurt, he pressed against the handcuffs and tried to break out of them. When he saw Lex going faster, and Tess began to cry harder, he screamed in pain as the handcuffs dug into his hands, cutting him deeply, and he broke free. He got away from the meteor rock and broke the handcuffs off of Tess, grabbing Lex and super speeding off.

Clark threw Lex and he hit the pole in Clark's barn, breaking it. He fell to the ground and Clark got on top of him, punching him repeatedly. He was on the brink of death, when Clark stopped.

"I'm already dying, Clark. You don't have to kill me. It's against your code." Clark wanted to give that last punch. He wanted to watch the life drain out of that bastards clone. He didn't have to punch him to see that. Lex slowly closed his eyes, and Clark got off of him after feeling his pulse. There was none.

* * *

After Clark had taken care of the body, he super sped back over to the Luthor mansion. He walked into the office, and saw Tess sitting on the couch, curled into a ball with her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She was staring at the fire.

"Tess?" he asked. She didn't look at him. "Tess," he repeated.

"What?" she asked, her breath shaky.

"Are you okay?" She slowly nodded her head 'no,' and Clark walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she put her hand over his. She turned around, looking up at him, and she saw it in his eyes. She could swear she saw it.

So, she stood up and threw her arms around him. He held her in an embrace, and she felt safe in his arms. He put his hands on the small of her back as she joined hers behind his neck. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, and he laid his head against hers.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

After a few minutes in each others arms, Tess broke the silence.

"Clark?" she asked, her voice still shaky and barely a whisper.

"Yes?" Tess pulled away to look up at him, and the way her eyes shone made his heart melt.

"Stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course." He put his arm under her thigh and picked her up bridal style, taking her into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and when he pulled away, she looked alarmed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, terrified.

"I'm just gonna sit in this chair," he said, pointing to the armchair beside the bed. "Don't worry."

"No," she quickly answered. "Get in here with me, please." Clark nodded, and crawled onto the bed with Tess. He half sat up, half laid down, and she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You don't have to worry about Lex," Clark said. "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"He's dead."

"Did you kill him?" she asked. There was admiration and fright in her voice at the same time. She was having mixed emotions.

"Almost," Clark said. "But he died on his own."

"You'd kill for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Plus, what he did to you... it was inexcusable. I can't even fathom... I- I'm so sorry that happened to you. You don't deserve it. No one does." He rested his hand on her hip, pulling her closer as she laid her head on his chest again, her hand beside her cheek.

"Go to sleep," Clark whispered, kissing her forehead again.

* * *

Tess shot up from the bed, sweat pouring down her face.

"Tess?" Clark asked, putting his hand on her back. "Are you alright?" Tess started kicking and punching Clark as she screamed.

"Get away!" she yelled. "Get away! Leave me alone!"

"Tess!" Clark said, trying to calm her down. "Tess, it's me! Clark!" He grabbed a hold of her wrists, forcing her to look at him, and she slowly calmed down, realizing he wasn't Lex. "It's just me," he sighed. Her breathing was heavy and shaky, and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Shh," he said, rubbing her back as he pulled her in to his chest. "It was just a nightmare."

"But it happened," Tess said.

"I know. But it won't happen ever again. I failed you this time, and I'm so, so sorry for that, but it won't happen again. I'll protect you. Forever and always. I promise." Tess cuddled up to him, and she finally felt safe. She was afraid to go back to sleep. She was terrified. "I won't let anyone hurt you," he added. "Go back to sleep now." Tess nodded against his chest, and fell asleep in his arms. Clark smiled. It felt like it did when he was on red k. Except this time, it felt right.

* * *

She had another dream.

But this time it was an actual _dream. _Not a nightmare.

She didn't dream about unicorns or rainbows. She dreamed about him. Clark.

She dreamed of him holding her in his arms again, the way he was while she was sound asleep. She dreamed of him kissing her the way she'd always imagined being kissed. She dreamed of him and her, together. As one.

* * *

Thoughts?

I wasn't sure if I wanted to do the whole Lex's clone trying to rape Tess, but... oh well. I don't like the concept of rape. I do not condone it and I think it is absolutely terrible and don't wish it upon anyone. Although, I do think it was a major turning point in the story and I think that it will bring Tess and Clark closer together, not only as a future couple, but as best friends.

Leave me review and let me know what you think!  
I know not many people read this fic because it's Cless, but honestly, your reviews bring a smile to my face. :)

"Even on the worst days there's a possibility for joy." -Kate Beckett, _Castle_

Right? :)


End file.
